SOSOK ASLI SEORANG LUKA
by Hikasya
Summary: Megurine Luka adalah seorang gadis yang pendiam dan lemah lembut. Dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya Miku. Pada suatu hari, dia mengajak Miku ke sebuah desa untuk berlibur di sana. Namun, terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa Miku. Luka menunjukkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya ketika Miku pingsan. Terjadilah tragedi berdarah di tangan seorang Luka. Luka adalah seorang yang bermuka dua.


**Disc: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Title: SOSOK ASLI SEORANG LUKA**

 **Author: Hikasya**

 **Genre: tragedy/crime**

 **Rating: M**

 **Character: Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka dan Yumma**

 **Sabtu, 19 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan senang memuncak tatkala seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang diikat twintail, dijemput oleh temannya. Temannya yang berjenis kelamin yang sama dengannya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang, menjemputnya dengan mengendarai sebuah vespa moderen bermerek 'Scoopy.'

Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga bak taman bunga indah, gadis berambut hijau tosca panjang yang diikat twintail itu - diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku - menyambut kedatangan temannya yang bernama Megurine Luka itu, tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Hei, Miku. Maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya?"

Luka berkata dengan senyuman manis yang memikat jiwa. Wajahnya berbinar-binar. Duduk di atas Scoopy-nya yang berwarna merah muda.

Miku menjawabnya dengan senyuman tak kalah indahnya dengan Luka.

"Hei juga, Luka. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kita jadi pergi ke rumah saudara sepupumu di desa, kan?"

"Jadi dong. Soalnya saudara sepupuku ingin bertemu denganmu dan akan mengajak kita makan malam sama-sama. Sekalian kita menginap di sana. Besoknya baru kita pulang."

"Wah, asyik dong! Liburan sekolah ini pasti akan menyenangkan jika menginap di desa!"

"Iya, makanya jangan banyak celoteh lagi. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Ayooo!"

Semangat yang membara, ditunjukkan oleh Miku. Dia memang tipe gadis yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Sangat berbeda dengan Luka yang pendiam dan lemah lembut. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat dari SMP hingga mereka menginjak SMA sekarang.

Berbalut pakaian kasual serba merah dan hitam, Miku menggendong sebuah tas besar di punggungnya. Dia sudah pamit pada orang tuanya untuk pergi bersama Luka ke sebuah desa, yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kota. Waktu yang ditempuh dengan menggunakan motor, menghabiskan waktu perjalanan sekitar 6 jam. Itupun mereka berdua pergi dimulai pukul 8 pagi.

Sambil duduk berboncengan di belakang Luka, Miku segera memakai helm-nya sendiri. Sementara Luka juga sudah mengenakan helm-nya. Memakai helm itu berguna untuk menjamin keselamatan mereka selama berkendara di jalan.

Luka bertanya pada Miku yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Sudah siap, Miku?"

"Sudah, Luka."

"Oke, ayo kita jalan!"

"Yaaa...!"

Mereka berseru bersama disertai senyuman yang hangat. Sehangat persahabatan mereka yang diwarnai oleh senyuman sang surya. Langit biru dan semua awan putih menemani mereka dalam perjalanan ke desa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enam jam berlalu.

Tepat pada pukul 1 siang, Miku dan Luka tiba juga di rumah saudara sepupunya Luka. Saudara sepupu Luka adalah seorang laki-laki tampan dan berambut merah muda, namanya Yumma.

Saat diperkenalkan oleh Luka, Miku tampak terpana dan gugup saat menatap Yumma. Yumma saja tersenyum saat mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku.

"Hai, aku Yumma, saudara sepupunya Luka."

Dengan bergetar, Miku menyambut uluran tangan Yumma.

"Hai, aku Miku. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

"Aku juga... Senang berjumpa denganmu. Seperti yang dikatakan Luka, kamu memang manis ya. Aku suka sekali melihatmu."

"Ah...," Miku tersipu malu."Tidak juga."

"Benar kok."

"Hehehe... Baiklah..."

Luka yang berdiri di samping Miku, tersenyum saat melihat Miku dan Yumma berjabat tangan. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalannya disudahi saja sampai di sini. Yumma, kami boleh beristirahat di kamar sekarang?"

Yumma melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari Miku. Dia mengangguk dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Boleh. Silakan masuk dulu. Kebetulan orang tuaku sedang pergi mencari orang yang bisa memotong ayam. Kita akan makan malam dengan menu ayam panggang."

"Wah, pasti enak ya makan daging ayam panggang!"

Miku ikut bersemangat saat Yumma mengatakan 'ayam panggang'. Maklum, dia sangat suka makan.

Luka dan Yumma hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Hehehe... Tentu saja, Miku. Kami akan mengadakan pesta makan ayam bersama-sama di rumah ini."

"Iya, yang dikatakan Yumma benar."

"Oh ya, sekarang ajak sana Miku beristirahat di kamar bagian belakang, Luka. Aku juga akan pergi ke hutan untuk mengumpulkan kayu bakar."

"Ya, jangan lama-lama ya..."

Yumma mengangguk pada Luka. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Aku pergi dulu, Miku."

"Hati-hati ya, Yumma."

Melambaikan tangannya pada Yumma, Miku menatap kepergian Yumma sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Dia berdiri bersama Luka di halaman depan rumah kayu Yumma yang sangat sederhana.

Melirik Miku, Luka bersikap lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Miku.

"Yuk, masuk ke dalam!"

"Iya."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang bergaya panggung itu. Luka mengajak Miku ke kamar bagian belakang. Miku mengikuti Luka dengan penuh rasa penasaran sembari melihat-lihat seisi rumah itu.

Rumah ini hanya memiliki satu ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang. Sedikit perabotan yang mengisi di seluruh sudut rumah itu. Hanya berupa meja, sapu, tikar dan sebagainya. Juga terlihat ada dua pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan, ditutupi tirai berwarna putih yang menandakan kamar tidur. Ada satu pintu lagi yang tertutup, berada di belakang ruangan, mungkin itu adalah dapurnya.

Ada tiga jendela di sisi kanan ruangan, ditutupi gorden berwarna putih. Sehingga cahaya sinar mentari tidak dapat masuk ke dalam ruangan karena pintu jendela ditutup. Suasana menjadi agak gelap dan sangat hening.

Miku terdiam dan mulai merasakan firasat yang aneh menyentak jiwanya. Entahlah, dia mulai merasa tidak tenang.

Sampai di dalam kamar bagian belakang, Miku duduk di tepi ranjang besi berdesain lama. Tasnya diletakkannya di sampingnya.

Luka menatap ke arahnya dengan senyuman dan berucap.

"Miku, kamu lapar dan haus tidak?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Luka yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, iya. Aku lapar dan haus sekali."

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil makanan dan minuman untukmu ya. Tunggu saja di situ."

"Iya."

Dengan patuh, Miku mengangguk pelan. Firasat tidak enak terus mengusik sanubarinya.

Dia menunggu Luka yang kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di kamar yang remang-remang. Pintu jendela tertutup. Sungguh sunyi dan mencekam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luka datang membawakan sepiring makanan dan segelas air putih untuk Miku. Miku menerimanya dengan perasaan senang.

"Ini..."

"Wah, ada tempe goreng rupanya! Ini makanan kesukaanku lho," Miku tertawa lebar sambil memegang piring yang berisikan nasi ditambah tempe goreng dan tumis bayam."Terima kasih, Luka."

"Sama-sama."

Luka tersenyum dengan wajah yang manis.

"Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak makan juga bersamaku?"

"Tenang saja. Aku mau makan nanti setelah Yumma pulang."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa nih jika aku makan duluan?"

"Tidak kok. Makan saja dulu."

"Ya, maaf. Merepotkanmu."

"Santai saja..."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus tersenyum. Tapi, di balik senyum itu, ada maksud terselubung di baliknya.

Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi sebenarnya?

Tanpa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, Miku mulai makan. Dia terus makan dengan lahapnya sampai selesai. Setelah itu, minum air putih yang diberikan Luka padanya. Usai minum itu, Miku mulai merasakan pusing lalu dia pun tumbang dan terkapar dalam keadaan miring di ranjang tersebut.

Piring dan gelas yang dipegang Miku pada kedua tangannya, juga ikut jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping saat mendarat di lantai kayu.

Keheningan menghantam kamar itu, seulas senyum yang manis berubah menjadi seringaian sadis dari wajah seorang Luka. Kedua matanya melotot habis. Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan bagaikan setan. Suaranya menjadi keras. Bersikap seperti orang gila.

"Hehehe... Akhirnya menu makan malam sudah berhasil kulumpuhkan. Tidak sia-sia saja aku memasukkan obat tidur ke dalam makanan dan minumannya. Dia akan menjadi ayam panggang yang lezat malam ini."

"Hahaha... Kerja yang bagus, Luka."

Tiba-tiba, muncul suara tawa yang keras dari luar kamar. Luka melihat ke arah asal suara.

Seorang laki-laki remaja masuk ke dalam kamar. Menyeringai senang dengan mata setan.

Rupanya Yumma. Dia berwajah psikopat yang sama dengan Luka. Dia berjalan pelan dan berdiri tepat di samping Luka.

"Ayam ini akan dipotong oleh tukang potong daging yang dipanggil oleh ayah dan ibu. Ibu akan memasak ayam panggang spesial buat makan malam kita hari ini."

"Itu pasti menyenangkan, Yumma...," Luka menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh rasa tidak sabar."Sebaiknya ayam ini kita potong saja sekarang, sebelum efek obat tidur habis."

"Ya, kamu benar."

"Biar aku yang melakukannya..."

Luka bergerak maju untuk mendekati Miku yang sudah tertidur. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang pisau belati yang sangat tajam yang diterimanya dari Yumma. Bilah pisau itu bersinar terang untuk menunjukkan aksinya untuk menusuk korbannya.

Yumma sangat senang ketika 'ayam' itu akan dipotong. Tangan kanan Luka langsung bergerak cepat ke atas lalu melesat ke bawah, mengincar leher Miku.

CRAAAASH!

Menimbulkan suara efek potong yang sadis, kepala Miku terpisah dari tubuhnya. Miku tidak bergerak sedikitpun ataupun menggelepar karena kesakitan.

Adegan yang sangat sadis. Membuat dua orang psikopat berotak kanibal itu, semakin senang melihatnya. Darah mengalir dari leher Miku yang terpotong, menodai seprai putih di ranjang besi itu. Miku sudah mati. Dia siap dicincang-cincang dan dijadikan menu makan malam buat Luka, Yumma dan orang tua Yumma.

Dua bersaudara kelainan jiwa itu, tertawa sadis dengan suara meringkih. Belum puas memotong leher korbannya, Luka melanjutkannya untuk memotong-motong bagian anggota tubuh Miku yang lain. Darah merah segar berceceran di ranjang dan turun perlahan-lahan ke lantai. Menetes sedikit demi sedikit sampai lantai kayu itu dinodai dengan darah merah mengental.

Tragedi berdarah menimpa Miku di rumah kayu bergaya panggung itu. Dia terjebak dalam tipuan hubungan persahabatan dengan Luka. Teman makan teman. Dia tewas dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Sosok Luka yang sesungguhnya adalah gadis berwajah dua. Yang senang dengan darah dan daging manusia. Sudah beberapa orang yang sudah terjebak dalam sikap manis dan hubungan persahabatan dengannya, menjadi korbannya yang dibunuh dan dimakannya. Dia berasal dari keluarga kanibal yang suka memakan daging manusia.

Seperti warna darah kesukaannya, Mawar merah adalah bunga yang berduri. Dia manis jika dipandang dari luar, tapi didekati lebih dalam, dia akan menusuk dengan durinya. Orang yang tertusuk akan merasa kesakitan dan akan menjauhinya dengan segera.

Tapi, bagi gadis bernama Luka ini, orang yang tertusuk olehnya tidak akan menjauhinya. Justru nyawa orang itu yang akan menjauhinya. Begitulah sebaliknya.

Luka berhati busuk. Di luar, berwajah manis. Maka berhati-hatilah jika bersahabat dengannya, jika tidak nyawamu akan melayang.

"Hehehe... Ayam sudah terpotong-potong. Saatnya untuk memasaknya..."

Sahut Luka pada Yumma yang menyeringai lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Kali ini saya mempersembahkan cerita tentang pembunuhan yang sadis. Suer, cukup susah membuat cerita bergenre seperti ini. Saya harus banyak belajar untuk bisa menulis cerita tentang pembunuhan sadis ini.**

 **Apa cerita ini kurang sadis apa belum ya?**

 **Hahaha, saya memang aneh, mau-maunya membuat cerita aneh ini. Ya, namanya juga mau mencoba beralih menulis ke genre seperti ini. Bosan juga membuat genre romance terus.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak yang mau membaca fic aneh ini.**

 **Tertanda. ^^**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 19 November 2016**


End file.
